Electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, memory chips, microprocessor chips, and imager chips, can include a set of fuses for storing information. For example, the electronic devices, such as semiconductor dies, can include one or more fuse sets (e.g., groups or networks of fuses or anti-fuses that are programmed to store information). The electronic devices can include the one or more fuse sets in particular locations. Also, the electronic devices can include one or more sets of discrete fuses that are located throughout the device in other designs. The semiconductor die can read the information (e.g., redundancy information, wafer lot number, die lot number, die position on the wafer, voltage trims, timing adjustments, device configuration, etc.) from the fuses and transmit the information (e.g., based on communicating the information in a serial sequence), such as at device startup, initialization, or configuration.
However, fuses and associated read circuits can take up a significant amount of valuable die area. Further, the fuses and associated read circuits can require numerous dedicated control signals, contributing to the complexity of a device implementing large numbers thereof.